A Doctor Who Dream
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: A kindness done by the Doctor to an ordinary girl at the request of a friend.


_**This is the exact word for word dream I had on 7/14/2014. It is the best dream I have ever had.**_

"Who are you?" She asked when the tall dark haired man barged into her living room. The puppy yipped from the crate she'd been contained in since she'd broken her leg.

"Cute dog, yours?" He asked.

"My mom's. Why are you in my house?" He turned and raised an eyebrow at the girl who was holding a katana in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Now now, there's no need for that, Rose, why don't you explain to the American who we are and why we're here." The man turned away and began scrutinizing the fish in the tanks against the wall.

The young girl turned to take in the blonde standing on the threshhold of her door. "I'm Rose, may I come in?"

"Might as well, at least you asked." The owner of the house, and the sword, grumbled.

"So, he's the Doctor and we're here because he made a promise to a grieving kid after her uncle died. And by that I mean you." Rose explained as she eyed the sword.

"I remember that, I was at the park reading, and you sat next to me and you said,"

"'You look very sad. You were very close to your uncle weren't you?'" The Doctor interupted. "And you said, 'I loved him very much and he's gone now.'" The Doctor stepped up to the shaking girl and laid a gentle hand on her cheek. "And I said, 'One day Colleen, when you're ready, you'll see your uncle again.'"

A sob escaped Colleen's throat as she dropped the sword and hugged the Doctor. "Why are you here?" She whispered against his leather jacket.

"I'm here because you're ready. You see I have this time machine..." The Doctor led Colleen and Rose back to the Tardis. "You two talk and I'll get us going shall I?"

Rose and Colleen sat on the seat next to the control station and watched the Doctor work. "You can't save him you know? Your uncle. I tried that with my dad and nearly destroyed the world. So don't try to save him."

Colleen turned to Rose and smiled. "It's alright Rose, I'm not going to try to save him or warn him. He died from cancer. I just want the goodbye I didn't get. I was thirteen when he died and I wasn't allowed to see him, my mom didn't want us to see him that way, she wanted us to remember him as he was when he was living, not when he was dying."

"Alright, we're here." The Doctor took Rose's hand and held out the other for Colleen. She took it and allowed him to lead her out of the Tardis. When they emerged they were in the lot of her Uncle Philip's mechanic shop.

"He used to work here, is he in there?"

"Yes. Do you want us to-"

"No! No, I just, I'm okay." Colleen led them to the opened bay doors and called out, "Thomas? Tommy?"

"Everyone else is out for lunch, he's the only one here." The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"Yes? I'm coming!" A familiar male voice brought tears to Colleen's eyes. He rounded the corner and Colleen couldn't stop the waterworks. She sobbed as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I love you Uncle Tommy!" She sobbed. Hesitantly he wrapped his own arms around her and patted her back.

He smiled at the Doctor, because he knew about the Doctor, had always known, and the Doctor smiled back. "I love you too Sweet."

"I miss you. I'll always miss you." She whispered.

"And that's okay." He said. "I hope I don't miss too much of your life, and if I do I'm glad I got to see the person you'd become."

"Colleen, it's time to go."

Colleen left with the Doctor and Rose, only looking back once before those blue doors shut to get one last glimpse of the man she missed so much. The return trip would take longer and Colleen was left to her thoughts while Rose and the Doctor conversed.

"How did he know about you? About her?" Rose asked.

"Why do you think that Garage was empty, those men don't normally leave the garage for lunch." The Doctor grinned at Rose's shocked expression.

"You told him?" Rose asked.

"He was my friend once, someone I relied on. He asked me one day out of the blue to keep an eye on his family. She was a heartbroken thirteen year old Rose. What would you have done?" The Doctor asked.

"The same thing."

Colleen paused outside her house and spun to face Rose and the Doctor. "You have no idea what you've given me. If you ever need anything you can always come to me, both of you."

"Thank you Colleen." The Doctor said.

"No," Colleen hugged the Doctor for all she was worth. "Thank _you_ Doctor."


End file.
